


Nudeln mit Muscheln

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: Keinerlei Inhalt aber 3333 Wörter, deswegen hab ich auch nicht mehr weitergeschrieben.(Ja, ein toller Grund dafür)Persönlicher Arbeitstitel war: ThiBoe HyperkitschWie unschwer zu erkennen ist, habe ich keinen Beta-Leser (Wenn jemand zuviel Zeit und Lust hat... auf meiner Festplatte verotten nämlich noch mehr Geschichten mit den Beiden). Aber vielleicht gefällt es trotzdem dem ein oder anderem :D





	Nudeln mit Muscheln

**Author's Note:**

> Keinerlei Inhalt aber 3333 Wörter, deswegen hab ich auch nicht mehr weitergeschrieben.  
> (Ja, ein toller Grund dafür)
> 
> Persönlicher Arbeitstitel war: ThiBoe Hyperkitsch
> 
> Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, habe ich keinen Beta-Leser (Wenn jemand zuviel Zeit und Lust hat... auf meiner Festplatte verotten nämlich noch mehr Geschichten mit den Beiden). Aber vielleicht gefällt es trotzdem dem ein oder anderem :D

Von einem rein medizinischen Standpunkt war alles klar aber das war nur trockene Theorie. Daher konnte es ja nicht schaden, wenn man online seinen Horizont erweiterte. Es gab einiges an Ratgebern zu diesem Thema, sie waren mal mehr und mal weniger ausführlich. Zumindest wurde in den besseren auf den Punkt Hygiene eingegangen. Und spezielle Gleitmittel wurden empfohlen. Und geeignete Stellungen. 

Nun, das war weiterhin alles Theorie aber das Bild wurde deutlicher. Dann konnte er sich jetzt auch mit bewegtem Bildmaterial beschäftigen. Wenn er sich selbst beglückte reichte ihm seine blühende Fantasie und jetzt würde er sich Pornos im Auftrag der Weiterbildung ansehen. Kurz lachte er leise und nippte an seinem Rotwein. Die Videos erfüllten alle keinerlei ästhetischen Anspruch, nicht schön anzusehen. Ihm fiel jedoch auf, dass überwiegend auf Kondome verzichtet wurde. Nachdenklich verschränkte er die Hände hinter seinem Kopf, lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und balancierte einen Kugelschreiber zwischen Oberlippe und Nase.

Wenn keine gesundheitlichen Probleme vorlagen, konnte man sicherlich auf die kleinen Latextüten verzichten. Würde auch Geld sparen. Aber zuvor sollte man das natürlich besprechen. In seinen Lehrfilmen wurde mindestens einer der Partner immer zuvor intensiv mit dem Mund verwöhnt. Das gefiel ihm gut, bisher war er aber natürlich immer nur der empfangende Part. Wäre er selbst dazu in der Lage? Kurzerhand schloss er die Seite und ging in die Küche um eine weitere Flasche Wein zu holen. Dort fiel sein Blick auf eine Salatgurke. Die Zahnräder arbeiteten wieder. Zwar nahm er den Mund häufig recht voll aber das immer nur im übertragenen Sinne. Wieder musste kurz lachen, eine Salatgurke war sicherlich übertrieben. Vielleicht eher ein Cornichon? Wahrscheinlich eher irgendetwas dazwischen. Obwohl, wie die Nase eines Mannes…

Es wäre wohl am besten einmal mit Thiel darüber zu sprechen. Thiel, den er noch immer siezte, mit dem es noch nie zu verbindlichen körperlichen Kontakt kam. Hm, da hatte er den Gaul wohl wieder von hinten aufgezäumt. 

Er nahm die frisch geöffnete Weinflasche, ging zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer und schaltete den Laptop aus. Dann führte sein Weg ihn ins Wohnzimmer wo er noch einen Krimi sah bevor er sich mit einem Fall von Hercule Poirot ins Schlafzimmer begab und einige Kapitel las, ehe seine Augenlider schwer wurden und er beschloss, das Licht zu löschen.

Am nächsten Tag wurde er von der Sitte vereinnahmt um zwei angebliche Vergewaltigungsopfer zu untersuchen und den restlichen Tag mit leidigen Papierkram zu verbringen. 

Abends klingelte er bei Thiel der beim Öffnen der Tür zum Glück recht entspannt wirkte. Scheinbar war auch sein Tag nicht nervenaufreibend. „Was wollen’se denn, Sehnsucht?“ ein spöttisches Schmunzeln umspielte Thiels Lippen. „Mitnichten, mein lieber Thiel. Jedoch benötige ich etwas Butter für meine Spaghetti con Cozze alla Veneziana. Natürlich bin ich auch bereit dieses Festmahl mit Ihnen zu teilen.“ „Spaghetti con was?“ „Nudeln mit Muscheln.“ Der Hanseat war ja ein solcher Prolet. Aber schöne Augen hatte er. „Achso. Joa, klingt besser als Pizza bestellen.“ Boerne beugte sich ein kleines Stück vor und schnupperte an ihm. „Dann kommen Sie mit der Butter rüber nachdem Sie Ihr T-Shirt gewechselt haben. Die Tür ist offen.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, machte er wieder kehrt und ging zurück in seine Wohnung. Der Kommissar verdrehte die Augen und schloss seine Tür von innen. 

Boerne öffnete unterdes eine Flasche Weißwein, für Thiel hatte er Bier gekauft, hoffte jedoch, ihn zu einem Gläschen Traubensaft überreden zu können. Wenigstens eines zum Essen. Wo blieb der maulfaule Kerl eigentlich? Es vergingen wohl zwanzig Minuten bis er ihn durch seinen Flur trampeln hörte. Naja, so wirklich schlimm trampelte er eigentlich gar nicht. „Wo waren Sie denn so lange?“ fragte Boerne als er seinen Kopf aus der Küche streckte. Thiel hielt ihm ein Stück gesalzene Butter unter die Nase. „Oh, die Butter. Hervorragend.“ Er nahm das Stück entgegen und stutzte kurz. Erneut beugte er sich vor und schnupperte wieder an seinem Gast. „Sie haben sogar geduscht.“ Der Professor klang erfreut. Er konnte so nett aussehen, wenn er auf Spitzen verzichtete. Zur Antwort wurde nur gebrummt. Der Blonde nahm am Küchentisch Platz und sah sich um. „Wann gibt’s denn jetzt was zu essen?“ Zur Untermalung seiner Worte grummelte sein Magen leicht. Boerne lachte kurz. „Geduld, mein lieber Thiel. Aber ich habe bereits angefangen, in einer Viertelstunde können wir essen. Nehmen Sie sich doch eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank.“ Das war eine gute Idee. Thiel öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm erfreut eine Flasche Jever heraus. Er mochte diesen herben Geschmack, der nicht jedermanns Sache war. „Hab gar nicht gesehen, dass das irgendwo im Angebot war, Sie Sparschwein.“ Mit tadelndem Tonfall erwiderte Boerne, „Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich etwas Gutes tun. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, bin ich ein hervorragender Gastgeber.“ Thiel trat an ihn heran und drückte kurz seine Schulter. „Na, plustern Sie sich mal nicht so auf. Immerhin musste ich mir mein Bier selbst holen.“ Keine Feindseligkeit in seiner Stimme, er klang eher freundlich. Heute war er wirklich gut gelaunt. Irgendwie schön.

Das Essen war pünktlich fertig und Boerne tischte auf. „Das ist aber blöd zu essen…“ entfuhr es Thiel als er die ganzen Muscheln in Schale in der Schüssel erblickte. Der Professor zog eine Schnute. „Das Auge isst mit, sein Sie nicht so ein Banause.“ „‘tschuldigung, sieht trotzdem lecker aus.“ „Na wenigstens etwas.“  
Dann schenkte er ihnen beiden ein Glas Chablis ein und stieß mit ihm an. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen gesegneten Appetit.“ Kurze Pause. „Obwohl, wenn ich Sie so ansehe, muss ich Ihnen den ja gar nicht wünschen.“ „Boerne!“ Der Dunkelhaarige grinste nur. In den letzten Jahren hatte sein Nachbar sich quasi als lebendes Jo-Jo bewiesen. In letzter Zeit hatte sich sein Gewicht sich aber scheinbar halbwegs eingependelt. „Ach Thiel, sagen Sie, kennen Sie schon Böhm? Also den Neuen bei der Sitte?“ „Nö, sollte ich?“ „Nicht unbedingt, er bleibt wohl nicht lang. Wirkt sehr zartbesaitet, ihm waren Wirtschaftsverbrechen wohl zu langweilig aber er wird sicher dorthin zurückkehren.“ 

Der Rest des Essens verlief schweigsamer aber die Servierschüssel war am Ende leer. Thiel lehnte sich zurück und faltete die Hände auf seinem Bauch. „Ah, das war gut. Viel besser als die fetttriefende Pizza.“ „Ich würde ja sagen, fühlen Sie sich wie Zuhause. Aber dann öffnen Sie am Ende nur die Hose.“ Schon wieder ein spöttischer Unterton aber stören würden es ihn eigentlich nicht. „Na und? Wir haben doch schon fast alles voneinander gesehen.“ Die Retoure klang ebenso spöttisch aber er hatte Recht. Damals als sie sich um das Badezimmer von Thiels Vater stritten. Boerne überlegte, seit wann er den Kommissar interessant fand. Gut, interessant war er von Beginn an, auf einer rein professionellen Ebene. Aber wann wurde dieser kleine, mal moppelige, mal dicke Mann anziehend für ihn?

Boerne räumte gedankenverloren den Tisch ab und stellte den Geschirrspüler an. „Was sind Sie denn heute so schweigsam?“ „Hm? Oh, Entschuldigen Sie, ich war wohl in Gedanken kurz weg.“ „Langweile ich Sie?“

 _Nein, Sie langweilen mich überhaupt nicht, lieber Thiel._

„Ach Thiel, hätte ich Sie dann zum Essen eingeladen?“ Das war ja fast schon ein Eingeständnis. Nun vorsichtig oder lieber nicht zu vorsichtig. Wenn einer den ersten Schritt tun musste, war es Boerne.  
Aber war das eine gute Idee? Setzte er damit nicht womöglich eine Freundschaft aufs Spiel? Sie arbeiteten immerhin auch noch zusammen und waren Nachbarn. Wie sollte eine professionelle Distanz gewährt sein, bei Misserfolg?

„Kommen Sie, wir setzen uns ins Wohnzimmer. Möchten Sie Bier oder Wein?“ Kurz schwenkte Thiel sein Weinglas. „Och, wir können ja erstmal diese Flasche leeren und dann kann ich immer noch zum Bier wechseln.“ Sehr gut, er wollte wohl länger bleiben.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer wo sich Thiel auf das Sofa und Boerne auf den Teppich setzte. Er hatte vergessen einige Akten wegzuräumen. „Machen Sie nie Ordnung, wenn Sie Besuch haben?“ „Das kann jedem mal passieren und Sie, mit Ihrer Rumpelkammer, sollten sich mal schön bedeckt halten.“ Während er Unterlagen pragmatisch nur stapelte, rutschte er ein Stück näher, so dass sich seine Schulter und Thiels Knie fast berührten. Der Polizist schenkte ihnen beiden nach. „Dann erzählen Sie mir mal von Ihrem Tag, Boerne.“

 _Schatz, wie war dein Tag?_

Fast musste Boerne seufzen, das war irgendwie ein schöner Gedanke. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück, stützte sein Weinglas auf dem Bauch ab und sah seinen Gast an. „War fast wie aus dem Lehrbuch. So sehr ich mich immer nach einem spannenden Fall sehne, so gehört aber auch die Untersuchung von Opfern häuslicher Gewalt oder Sexualdelikten zu meinem täglichen Brot. Oh und ich konnte meine Vorlesung vorbereiten für nächsten Monat.“ „Ach, verbreiten Sie Ihr Wissen wiedermal, Sie Intelligenzschleuder? Sie waren schon lange nicht mehr an der Uni, oder?“ Ein leichtes Schmunzeln. „In der Tat konnte ich mein Wissen nicht allzu weit teilen, in der letzten Zeit. Ich musste Ihnen ja öfter beim Ermitteln auf die Sprünge helfen, das frisst Zeit.“ „Das schaffe ich auch ohne Sie, wenn Sie nicht ständig Ihre Kompetenzen überschreiten, haben Sie auch mehr Zeit für Vorlesungen.“ „Sie würden mich vermissen, wenn ich Dienst nach Vorschrift mache.“ „Sie wären nicht Sie selbst, wenn Sie Dienst nach Vorschrift machen.“ Interessant, er hatte es zwar nicht bestätigt aber auch nicht dementiert. Noch ein kleiner, weiterer Vorstoß. „Und Sie mögen mich so, wie ich bin.“ „Hab mich dran gewöhnt.“ Wieder schenkte Thiel ihnen nach. Boerne setzte sich nun neben ihn auf die Couch, es passte kaum eine Hand zwischen sie.

Noch ein Vorstoß. Des Professors Puls hatte sich ein wenig beschleunigt. Jetzt würde er kaum viel Platz für wohlwollende Interpretation bei Ablehnung lassen. „Wissen Sie, dass Sie sehr schöne Augen haben?“ Kurzes Schweigen. „Das höre ich von Ihnen nicht zum ersten Mal. Was gefällt Ihnen denn daran?“ Das war jetzt unerwartet. Aber nun lag der Ball wieder in seinem Spielfeld. Ha, quasi eine Fußballmetapher. Ausgesprochen hätte das Thiel sicher gefallen. „Dieses klare, fast stechende Blau. Ohne die Beimischung einer weiteren Farbe, das ist ungewöhnlich und faszinierend.“ Der Professor musste seine Augen ja sehr genau gemustert haben. „Wussten Sie auch, was man blauäugigen Menschen nachsagt? Außer das sie kaltherzig sind, gelten sie auch als verführerisch und romantisch. Das ist zwar wissenschaftlich absoluter Nonsens aber-„ 

„Kaltherzig, verführerisch und romantisch. Welche dieser Eigenschaften schreiben Sie mir denn zu?“ Boernes Puls beschleunigte sich nun ein weiteres Mal. „Von diesen drei Attributen passt wohl nur eines zu Ihnen und es ist weder kaltherzig noch romantisch.“ Er lehnte sich hier wirklich weit aus dem Fenster. Oder war er eh schon zu weit gegangen? Für ein Zurück war es wohl jetzt wirklich zu spät. „Verführerisch wurde ich nicht allzu oft genannt. Danke, schätze ich.“ Und mit diesen verführerischen blauen Augen sah er Boerne nun sehr genau an. Dessen Ohren waren leicht gerötet, sehr interessant. „Oh, die Flasche ist ja leer. Ich hole uns eine neue oder möchten Sie nun lieber ein weiteres Bier?“ Als er sich erheben wollte drückte Thiel seine Hand relativ fest auf das Sofapolster. „Boerne, Sie sollten jetzt wirklich nicht an Getränke denken, oder?“ Der Blick war noch immer fest und stechend, dem Professor hingegen fiel es wohl nicht so leicht den Augenkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten aber er machte keine weiteren Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Verraten Sie mir, woran ich stattdessen denken soll?“ Waren seine Ohren noch ein wenig geröteter als zuvor? „Wie wär’s mit Höflichkeitsformeln?“ Boerne kam nicht ganz mit, Thiel bemerkte dies. „Frank, nenn mich Frank. Das Siezen sollte nun ausgedient haben, meinst du nicht?“ Der Dunkelhaarige atmete tief ein, das erschien ihm so viel intimer als Sex. „Dann nenn mich Karl-Friedrich, Frank.“ Jetzt hielt er den Blickkontakt.

„Nein.“

„Nein?“ Boerne geriet innerlich wieder ins Wanken. Was nun?

„Ist mir zu lang.“

Achso.

„KaEff?“

„Zu unpersönlich.“

„Aber ich heiße nunmal Karl-Friedrich.“

„Karl. Ich werde dich Karl nennen.“ Seine Stimme klang jetzt fast sanft.  
Karl nannte ihn niemand, entweder Karl-Friedrich oder KaEff. Aber nur Karl hatte etwas Exklusives, nur zwischen ihnen beiden. Das brachte Boerne zum Lächeln.

Etwas weniger nervös beugte er sich vor aber Thiel drehte plötzlich den Kopf weg. „Nun wo das geklärt ist, hätte ich wirklich gerne noch ein Jever.“ Der Professor rang nach Worten. Was sollte das denn jetzt? „Vergiss deinen Wein nicht und beeil dich, Karl.“ Der Kommissar lächelte ihn an und diese Geste erleichterte den Gastgeber. Dann erhob er sich und holte die Getränke, für Thiel brauchte er zumindest kein Bierglas. Dieses alte Flaschenkind. Kurzerhand stellte er Bier und Wein auf den kleinen Tisch und wollte sich wieder setzen. In diesem Moment griff der Blonde jedoch nach seinem Arm und zog ihn schneller zu sich auf die Couch. Jetzt waren sich ihre Gesichter ein weiteres Mal ganz nah. Thiel ließ seinen Arm wieder los und strich einmal kurz durch das dunkle Haar. Boernes Herz klopfte immer noch ein wenig zu schnell aber er fühlte sich dennoch entspannter. Dann spürte er raue Lippen die sich mit sanftem Druck auf seine legte. Er sah noch einmal diese blauen Augen bevor er seine eigenen schloss und den Kuss zu erwidern begann. Jeder Kuss war immer wieder etwas Besonderes für ihn aber es war nicht speziell anders als mit einer forschen Frau. Doch das hier war sein erster Mann. Es gab noch erste Male für ihn, auch mit Anfang 50 noch. Der Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln und er legte seine Arme um Thiels Hals ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Thiel, nein, Frank, legte seine Hände an des Professors Rippen. Nach einer undefinierbaren Zeitspanne brachten sie wieder etwas Distanz zwischen ihre Lippen.

Gut, das er auf den Knoblauch in ihrem Abendessen verzichtet hatte.

„Haben Sie morgen Bereitschaft?“ „Nee, das Wochenende ist diesmal für mich, Karl. Oder eher für uns.“ Ihm war es mit dem Duzen wohl ernst. Richtig. „Dann hast DU also Zeit?“ „Hab ich doch gerade gesagt. Für so ‚nen Schlaukopf, kannst du echt auf der Leitung stehen.“

„Willst du bei mir übernachten?“ Uff, Boerne schoss wieder etwas zu viel Blut in den Kopf. „Gern.“ Wurde es jetzt wirklich ernst? Himmel, er hatte noch gar nichts eingekauft oder andere Dinge mit ihm besprochen. „Gut, also… aber…“ Nach Worten Ringen war so peinlich, sonst war er doch so eloquent. Wie konnte Thiel nur die ganze Zeit so die Contenance wahren? Ein bisschen beeindruckte es ihn. „Was willst du mich fragen?“ Der Blonde legte einen Arm um Boernes Schulter. „Also, ich weiß nicht recht wie ich es sagen soll…“ Er sah auf den Tisch vor ihnen. „Sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten. Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“ Das war jetzt auch nicht so richtig wortgewandt. Zumindest brachte es Thiel zum Lachen. Wobei das gar nicht so lustig war. „Nein, ich bin sauber aber wenn es dich beruhigt, kann ich mich auch testen lassen und bis es soweit ist, gibt es ja immer noch Kondome.“ Okay, jetzt war er doch sehr direkt. „Das ist auch so ein Punkt, ich habe zwar ein paar Sachen bestellt aber die sind noch nicht da. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass wir so plötzlich… du weißt schon.“ Thiel zog ihn enger an sich. „Ich hab‘ auch nicht damit gerechnet als du mich zum Essen eingeladen hast. Aber du weißt auch, dass man in einem Bett liegen kann ohne Sex zu haben, oder?“

Ein guter Punkt.

„Ich habe mich ja ein bisschen schlau gemacht und-„ Nun musste Thiel lachen. „Du informierst dich also über alles obwohl du gar nicht wusstest, ob ich überhaupt an Bord bin? Oder wolltest du es generell wissen?“  
„Ich habe dabei schon über uns nachgedacht…“ Ein kleines bisschen zerknirscht wirkte er jetzt schon. „Zumindest, um meinen Punkt auszuformulieren, man kann sich auch intime Zuneigung zeigen, ohne den ganzen Weg zu gehen. Zumal mir dafür momentan ohnehin keine Hilfsmittel vorliegen.“ Er hatte zwar keinen Zweifel, das Thiel sich dessen durchaus bewusst war aber es musste dennoch irgendwie ausgesprochen werden.

„Das Bett zu teilen und sich zu küssen ist auch ohne Sex sehr intim, oder?“ Auch nicht falsch, Boerne entspannte sich wieder mehr und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, an Thiels Arm.  
„Sag mal, wieso wirkst du eigentlich so unbekümmert? Hast du etwa schon diesbezügliche Erfahrungen gesammelt? In Hamburg? Man hört ja allerhand vom Kiez, wobei ich das bei dir jetzt nicht unbedingt angenommen hatte.“ 

„Nein, bleib mal ganz ruhig. Für mich ist das auch neu aber ich weiß, dass ich dich mag, vermutlich bin ich deswegen so entspannt. Es überrascht mich aber auch ein bisschen.“  
„So? Bei mir hat es den gegenteiligen Effekt, zu wissen, dass ich dich mag.“  
„Hätte ich von mir auch irgendwie angenommen aber es hilft wohl, dass ich dir bedingungslos vertraue.“  
Boerne fehlten für einen Moment die Worte. Natürlich war das irgendwie immer unausgesprochen zwischen Ihnen aber es laut zu hören, war doch wieder etwas Anderes. Diesmal lehnte der Professor sich vor und ergriff nun selbst die Initiative für einen Kuss. Thiel ließ ihn gewähren und streichelte sanft über seine Wange. Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Lippenkontakt, vielmehr zärtlich und vertraut.

„Weißt du was?“ „Ich weiß so einiges, womit darf ich deinen Horizont erweitern?“ „Dein Bart kitzelt beim Küssen.“ Automatisch griff Boerne sich ans Kinn und taste nachdenklich. „Stimmt, du bist nicht der Erste, der das sagt. Aber ist es denn schlimm?“ „Nein, nur ungewohnt aber deine Brille könnte bei längeren Küssen stören. Achja, und… nicht **der** Erste?“ Ein freches Grinsen untermalte Thiels Kommentar. Dafür wurde er leicht gegen die Schulter gestoßen. „Nicht die erste Person, ist das besser?“ Ein Lachen vom Kommissar. „Weiß ich doch, bleib entspannt, Karlchen.“ Karlchen? Boerne schmunzelte leicht. Irgendwie fand er es nett.  
Thiel beugte sich zum Tisch und reicht ihnen beiden ihre Getränke. „Wie willst du damit umgehen, Professor?“ „Mit unserer Situation?“ „Ja.“ „Wir sollten es vielleicht nicht direkt an die große Glocke hängen. Aber ich möchte es auch nicht verleugnen.“ Beide konnten sehr diskret sein, zwar plapperte Boerne meistens ohne Unterlass aber gab dabei selten viel von sich selbst preis. Und ein schweigsamer Thiel wunderte ohnehin niemanden. 

„Klingt doch vernünftig, dann ist das auch geklärt. Hast du noch irgendwelche Punkte auf deiner Liste?“ Zwar war der Jüngere nunmehr auch recht entspannt aber es überraschte ihn dennoch, dass Thiel während der ganzen Zeit nicht aus der Ruhe kam und mit einem frechen Schmunzeln solche Fragen stellte.  
„Nein, lediglich Aufgaben für dich.“ Jetzt hob sein Gast fragend eine Augenbraue. „Du musst von drüben noch deine Zahnbürste und Schlafsachen holen.“ Beide lächelten nun leicht. „Wird gleich gemacht.“ „Du Frank, weißt du, was mir gerade einfällt?“ „Dir fällt immer so einiges ein…“ „Ich dachte nie, das ein Totenkopf in meinem Bett Einzug halten würde.“ Dabei schmunzelte nun Boerne ein wenig.  
Thiel musste lachen. „Daran solltest du dich schnell gewöhnen. Außerdem magst du doch Totenköpfe.“ „Aber doch nicht so.“

Sie unterhielten sich weiter, die Stimmung wurde immer lockerer. Sicher nicht zuletzt aufgrund des steigenden Blutalkohols. Nach einer ganzen Weile erhob sich Thiel. „Dann geh ich jetzt mal rüber und hole meine Sachen.“ Boerne nickte. „In Ordnung, mach das. Ich räume hier noch schnell auf.“ 

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten war der Blonde wieder da. „Karl?“ „Schlafzimmer!“ Gut, dann musste er nicht suchen. Seine Schlafsachen sowie die Zahnbürste hatte er unter dem Arm. Kein St. Pauli T-Shirt, nur schlichtes Grau. Das war sehr aufmerksam. Im Schlafzimmer stand Boerne schon in seinem Pyjama, die Schlafmaske bereits auf dem Kopf und die Brille lag auf dem Nachttisch. Der Kommissar trat an ihn heran, zog ihn, mit einer Hand auf seinem Rücken, näher zu sich und küsste seine Nervensäge. Pfefferminzig. Beide hatten sich also schon die Zähne geputzt. „Komm, lass uns schlafen.“ Der Professor konnte so nett lächeln. Schnell zog Thiel sich um. Kurz hatte er Zweifel ob er sich vor ihm umziehen sollte aber wie er zuvor bereits bemerkt hatte, kannten sie sich doch schon recht gut. Außerdem war der gute Mediziner ohne seine Brille blind wie ein Maulwurf. Dann legten sie sich ins Bett, Boerne kuschelte sich an ihn, küsste ihn auf die Wange und zog sich die Schlafmaske über die Augen. „Gute Nacht.“ „Schlaf gut.“ Thiel legte seine Hand auf Boernes Unterarm, der auf seinem Bauch ruhte und lächelte leicht. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde die Stille von Schnarchen unterbrochen.

Polypen? Verkrümmte Nasenscheidewand? Der Kommissar legte die Stirn in Falten. Daran würde er sich erst noch gewöhnen müssen. Oder am nächsten Tag schnell noch Ohrstöpsel kaufen.


End file.
